


Scars On Our Future Hearts.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Other, ideas that I don't know if I should continue tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds fading to one. Each one connecting with the other through this mirror and he walked inside.<br/>-<br/>      First.<br/>      Prisoner Of War.<br/>      Demon. He fell to the hands of scientist. Their is only one thing the blond haired man desires and that is immortality. It's time for him to find out the secret that this demon hides.<br/>-<br/>       Second.<br/>     Warring States.<br/>     The strongest man in Japan who always remained in the shadows, finds his plan being overthrowned by someone called Tsukishima Kei. He only has one goal to crash him down.<br/>-<br/>     Third.<br/>     Assasin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars On Our Future Hearts.

He couldn’t remember how he had ended up in this state. Shackles covering his hands and legs, bruises marking his skin, blood painting his pure white complexion slightly red as it dripped from his forehead.

 

-

 

   He ends up being taken a hostage of war. The battle flashes before his eyes as he regains his consciousness. He had failed his mission. Death surely awaited him. A man walked forward.

 

          “Do you wish to live?”

 

        The question reached his ears and golden eyes looked right back at the dark clothed warrior who was looking at him with nothing close to pity, to him, Kuroo’s life was as insignificant a bug’s was. However, it seemed that his luck hadn’t disappeared just yet.

 

      “What will you do to me?”The figure smiled allowing the dark hoodie that covered his face to fall down and reveal, blond hair and hazel eyes, Kuroo knew that he was dealing with one of the most difficult men of the enemy. Tsukishima Kei. Well-known for his harsh methods in battle as well as his interest in magic. So that was where he was aiming.

 

       “What is there to be done to a demon? You have already cursed your fate, haven’t you? You are not human anymore, so I am not obligated to treat you as one.”The man whose body was filled with wounds grinned right back at the commander of the army.

 

        “I am not as weak as you think I am, human.”Tsukishima approached him and then looked down on him, from head to toe.

 

            “Is that so?”His voice was a murmur but in mere seconds, he had delievered a powerful kick in Kuroo’s stomach who let out a scream, blood dripped from the wound as angry eyes glared at Tsukishima.

 

          “Bastard.”

 

            “Been told that many times, stopped affecting me long ago.” He inspected the wounds and then looked honestly curious “So you don’t heal that fast, huh? A pity for you.” With that he grabbed Kuroo;s head and pushed it against the cold stone wall. A terrifying scream echoed as the wounded man desperately tried to escape the grasp that was holding him down. No result. The action was repeated many times until the skin went cold for mere seconds, Tsukishima pulled away with a raised eyebrow, waiting.

 

    Truly he was not let down, the body started healing, the wounds closing, golden eyes burst wide open with a scream. The prisoner was shivering and shaking seeming like he was living a nightmare, soon those eyes clouded and glared at Tsukishima.

 

      “Interesting.” Was the only word that left the blond’s mouth before he walked away, his boots echoing inside the cell.

 

      “Just so you know. I will come for you.”

 

     He was left alone again. Kuroo’s hands turned into fists as memories of his men filled him. Kenma lying on the floor lifeless a sword pierced through his heart. Bokuto with his body being cut into pieces, still trying to breathe as crows started covering them. The warrior in red ran forward standing between them and his friends. The crows didn’t hesitate for an instant as they all went straight for  him. They started biting every inch of his body as he screamed and killed a lot of them with his sword they didn’t stop coming. One went straight for his eyes but he cut it down panting as he watched a shadow approaching them, with blood dripping from his wounds and with his friends lying dead behind him, his courage had wavered. Even they couldn’t survive through this. There was only one way to kill them and the enemy had found out, damn it! He tried to regain his balance and fell behind cursing as, he finally noticed how close had the shadow came. A man dressed in black with a gun on his hands. The crows started surrounding him, Kuroo felt his breath hitching. It couldn’t be.

 

        A gloved hand pulled out the trigger, the crows faded away for an instant as the bullet buried in his body. Silver. Their weakness. He tried to reach out to where Kenma was, to where Bokuto was but he couldn’t move. The effects of the attack were already severe, desperate and crying he faded into nothingness.

 

-

 

 

 

       It had been a week since the battle had been won. Tsukishima sat in front of his desk, looking over the information he had found. He needed to see how they did manage to stay alive even with those terrifying wounds, he needed to. Images of his past filled his mind and he crumbled the paper that he was holding, turning it to ashes as rage burned inside his eyes.

 

    He needed to find the way. He needed to. A hostage was perfect for the job. He didn’t need to allow them to live. It was just a tool to be used after all. He removed the brush from the ink and started writing down.

 

-Immortality-

 

He frowned, it was not exactly that. Those…creatures would be the best way to call them were able not to die unless silver was used as the weapon. A silver bullet or silver blade would cause severe damage but everything but that didn’t even leave a scratch on their skin. They were terrifying but that was valuable information that humans could use in the future.

 

           That he would use soon.

 

 He stood up. He had someone waiting for him after all. A smirk appeared on the man’s face. It seemed that someone wouldn’t be so pleased by his visit but it didn’t matter. Research was research. With that he closed the door behind him and disappeared through the corridors of the castle.

      **FIRST.**

**Prisoner Of War.**

**\---------------**

**Alright. Those are several ideas I had and I wish to connect to one that's basically what this project is. Please give me your opinions.**


End file.
